Mighty Mac (episode)
'Mighty Mac '''is the ninth episode of The Engines of Sodor. Foreword Dear Friends, During the summer, the Skarloey Railway is a busy place. So, to help out with vacationers, the Thin Controller brought in Mighty Mac, a Double Fairlie from the Ffestiniog Railway. Unfortunely, the two halves used to disagree on almost everything! Luckily, they've learnt their lesson and are Really Useful Engines now. Love, The Author. Plot Summer is a busy time on the Skarloey Railway. There are plenty of passengers and lots of work at the Blue Mountain Quarry. Sometimes, the engines feel there's too much work! "Today was a tiring day," sighed Rheneas at the Sheds that night. "So many passengers too," complained Duncan. "And they always complain. Oh, that the seats are dirty. Oh, the window won't go down. What have I got to do with that?" The others chuckled. Then, the Thin Controller walked in. "So I understand you are busy," he began. "Yes, Sir," replied Skarloey gravely. "Well, I've good news! I'm bringing in a Double Fairlie from the Ffestiniog Railway to help with passengers." "A Double Fairlie?" asked Peter Sam. "What type of engine is that?" "It's a steam engine with two sides. Technically its one engine." The Skarloey Railway engines were excited and couldn't wait for the new Double Fairlie. One evening, David was getting ready to take a goods train when the Fat Controller came up. "David, there's a special load I need you to take to Crovan's Gate. Norman!" he called. "The special should be at Tidmouth Harbour now." "What is it?" asked David. "Wait and see," replied the Fat Controller. When Norman returned, there on a flatbed was a Double Fairlie. "Seems like they're the new engines for the Skarloey Railway," commented Norman. "Actually, technically, its one engine," corrected David. "Quite right," said one side of the Double Fairlie. "I'm Mac." "And I'm Mighty," said the other end. "Together we're Mighty Mac!" "Well then. Welcome to Sodor. I'll have you at your new home in no time," said David. Norman shunted the Double Fairlie's flatbed at the front and soon David coupled on. The Guard blew his whistle and waved his green flag and David steamed away. "So? Where have you been?" David asked Mighty Mac. "Well, we've been working on the Ffestiniog Railway for a long time," began Mighty. "We've actually heard stories about you engines, so we're excited to join this famous railway!" added Mac. David smiled and soon Crovan's Gate loomed ahead. He stopped and his Fireman uncoupled Mighty Mac's flatbed. "You'll be unloaded here at the Steamworks and then, a quick inspection by Victor and the workmen to make sure you're in good shape," explained David. "Alright! Thanks for bringing us!" replied the Double Fairlie. "Finally," grumbled Mac. "You always get to face the front." "Nonsense," retorted Mighty. They were soon unloaded and were being looked over by the workmen. "All's in order," said Russell Means. "Now give them a new coat of paint. The Thin Controller requested royal blue in place of Ffestiniog Railway's red, so get to it!" The workmen set to work. "I hope they do get both sides," grumbled Mac. "What are you talking about?" asked Mighty. "They always seem to get your side better," replied Mac. "That's because I am the better half," boasted Mighty. The two then began to argue. Victor came over to seize the noise. "Quiet!" he snapped. "The workmen will do a fine job on both sides." "That's what they always told us when they gave us washdowns," began Mac. "And they always polished you more!" (Victor rolls his eyes as Mighty Mac begin to argue again) A couple days later, Mighty Mac steamed out of the Steamworks with a bright new coat of paint. "Boy do I look splendid," admired Mighty. "Yeah, they polished us. Though I swear they did better on you," added Mac. "And remember," called Victor. "If you need any repairs, just come back here!" "Thank you, Victor!" called Mighty Mac and they left to find some coaches. Rusty and Duncan were in the Shed when Mighty Mac arrived to find their coaches. "Hullo!" said Rusty. "You must be the new engine." "Yes, of course," said Mighty. "We are one engine. I'm Mighty." "And I'm Mac!" "I'm Rusty. Are we glad you came, we've needed some help recently." "Thank goodness," grumbled Duncan. "All these extra passengers in the summer wears an engine out! And then there's children who play in the coaches and cause trouble, ugh!" "That's Duncan," chuckled Rusty. "I'm afraid he does complain a lot." "I don't complain a lot," replied Duncan. "Well, maybe a little, but why do you complain about that?" "Well, nice meeting you. Better be off," said Mighty Mac. They collected their coaches and puffed into the station just as James arrived. "I've never seen you before," remarked James. "We're new," they said. "I'm Mighty." "And I'm Mac." "Well, I'm James, the Splendid Red Engine. I've never seen a Double Fairlie before. I have to admit, it's quite interesting." "Well, thank you," replied Mac, kindly. "He was to talking to me!" retorted Mighty. "He was talking to me! I do all the hard work!" "Nonsense! You only hold me back!" "Uh," stuttered James. Mighty Mac argued until their Driver calmed them down. "You're both useful. Leave it at that!" "I was talking to both halfs. You are technically one engine, so . . ." "Oh, I see," Mighty Mac replied. Soon, their Guard blew his whistle and waved his green flag and they steamed off. Presently, they approached the Hill before the first station. "There's a hill coming up!" called Mighty. "Let's charge it!" decided Mac. "Nonsense. On the way down, we'll lose control!" "Settle down," said their Driver. They reached the next station. Mac watched the Guard whilst Mighty was looking at the beautiful view. "Ah, it is a lovely place, isn't it Mac?" But the Guard blew his whistle and waved his green flag. Mac heard and saw this; Mighty didn't. "Hey! Why the sudden start!?" asked Mighty. "The Guard blew his whistle, you idiot," replied Mac. They soon reached the loop and heading back home. Several times on the way, Mighty caught Mac unawares as their Driver checked them suddenly. This made Mac rather cross. Other times, Mac would start with Mighty not having heard the Guard's whistle. When they got back to the Sheds, they were arguing. "Why do you keep starting!?" "Why the sudden reduce in speed?" Skarloey heard their argued and was quick to take action. "Calm down! You two need to start working against each other and start working together." "Huh! But this idiot always boasts he's better!" complained Mac. "And you're always complaning," replied Mighty. "Don't you get it?" continued Skarloey. "You're one engine. So, try working together." Later, Mighty Mac had to collect a slate train from the Blue Mountain Quarry. Luke had already shunted their trucks when they arrived. "Hullo! Your trucks are over there!" "Thank you." Mac faced the front now. "Finally! A chance to go forward!" "Huh!" grumbled Mighty. Then, they set off. They went well until they reached the hill. Mac was enjoying the view. "It's nice to be this way and not have anything blocking my view." However, too late! He noticed the hill. "Faster!" called Mac. "The hill's coming!" They charged it, but the trucks were up to their old tricks. "Hold back! Hold back!" They couldn't make it up and the train slipped to the bottom of the Hill. "You idiot! If I'd been in front, I'd notice the Hill sooner," complained Mighty. "Now then," said the Driver. "We're gonna have to work together. So, no complaining! You can do it!" Mighty Mac felt encouraged and together, they struggled up the hill! The trucks tried their tricks, but Mighty Mac bumped them! At last, they reached the top of the hill! "Hurray! We did it!" they cheered. Quite soon, they steamed into Crovan's Gate,. "Well done, you two," said their Driver. "You worked well - together." "Skarloey was right. The Double Fairlie works best when its both halves work together," decided Mac. "I couldn't be happier to work with you," said Mighty. "Same here, buddy," replied Mac. Now Mighty Mac is a really useful engine. They mostly help with passengers, but sometimes take slate trucks. They do sometimes argue, but in the end, they know that working together helps them get the job done. Characters *James *David *Skarloey *Peter Sam *Duncan *Victor *Luke *Mighty Mac *Rusty *Sir Topham Hatt *Mr. Percival *Rheneas (''cameo) *Sir Handel (cameo) *Owen (cameo) *Merrick (cameo) Locations *Crovan's Gate *Tidmouth *Sodor Steamworks *Cros-ny-Cuirn *Blue Mountain Quarry Trivia *This episode is based off the ninth season episode of the same name from Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends. Category:The Engines of Sodor Category:Episodes